Na ponta dos dedos
by Broken Youth
Summary: Ela acreditava que podia me curar usando apenas as pontas de seus dedos. E aquilo machucava. - Delena.


****Pequenos avisos: Damon e Elena não pertencem a mim, graças a Deus, e esse é só mais um delírio numa noite de lua. A repetição de palavras e expressões é proposital e perdoem qualquer erro, a fic não foi betada /: Espero que gostem, e deixem reviews, fandom de tvd muito parado por aqui. :3

* * *

**Na ponta dos dedos.**

Ela acreditava que podia me curar usando apenas as pontas dos dedos. Ela tocava meu rosto e olhava nos meus olhos, e então toda aquela raiva e tensão que eu sempre sentia (aquela droga estava dentro de mim) se esvaiam conforme as pontas dos dedos dela desenhavam os meus contornos. Eu ficava abismado com o poder que ela tinha sobre mim, como conseguia controlar meus impulsos mais sombrios apenas com aquele toque. E eram os olhos castanhos, aqueles malditos olhos castanhos, que me acalentavam e me torturavam com sua indecisão. Eu não sabia o que ela estava pensando, mas sabia _exatamente_ o que **eu** imaginava ser aquilo. Mas ela sempre negava. Ela me tocava, me acalmava, me deixava perdido. E então se afastava, me mandava para longe e acreditava que tinha curado meus pecados apenas com as _pontas dos dedos_.

**Ao toque dela eu era puro, era limpo, era bom.**

Peguei-me fascinado pelo modo como ela respirava. O leve subir e descer do tórax, os seios medianos deixando o movimento tão simples muito mais _sexy_ do que em qualquer outra mulher. Também tinha os lábios. Ah, eu adorava admira-los. E todas as noites, quando me esgueirava pela janela e sentava no parapeito, eu dedicava uma atenção especial a eles. Eu nunca podia lhe tocar os lábios, eles eram de Stefan, mas **ela** podia tocar os meus. Quando meus punhos se contraiam, as narinas dilatavam e o lábio superior tremia, ela sempre estava lá para acalmá-lo com as pontas de seus dedos. Ela me encarava e me pedia baixinho para me controlar, que tudo aquilo era desnecessário e todo aquele blábláblá que eu já conhecia. Então erguia a mão e deslizava as_ pontas dos dedos_ pelo meu rosto, roçando-os suavemente como se seu toque pudesse me machucar, e **machucava**. E então eu acreditava que poderia melhorar, que conseguiria me controlar e tudo aquilo não passava de uma fase, que ela sempre estaria ali para me curar.

Mas quando eu erguia os _meus_ dedos, ela se afastava. Meus dedos eram impuros, minhas mãos estavam sujas por sangue, ódio e mortes. Ela era pura e eu não podia tocá-la com aquilo que eu tinha para oferecer. Então ela somente balançava a cabeça e me deixava mais perdido do que nunca, perdendo seu toque no meu rosto e seus olhos castanhos. Só então descobri que estava viciado pelas pontas dos dedos de Elena.

**Ao meu toque ela era suja, impura e perdida.**

Nós nunca falávamos sobre aquilo. Sempre que eu tentava explicar o quanto eu queria as pontas de seus dedos no meu rosto, ela me interrompia e corria para os braços _dele_. Ele era puro, limpo e bom, tudo que ela queria. Tudo aquilo no qual ela achava que podia me transformar quando me tocava, como se pudesse redesenhar meus contornos e fazê-los _perfeitos_, como eram os de Stefan. Eu nunca a via tocar o rosto dele, apenas os lábios. Porque ele já era perfeito e não precisava ser remodelado; então eu tinha uma vantagem: ela sempre tentaria me curar com as pontas de seus dedos, e eu não podia perder aquele toque, porque era** tudo** que eu ganhava dela. Seus dedos e seus olhos. As íris eram mais escuras quando ela estava comigo, um chocolate mais negro, que me lembrava o meio-amargo. Nunca poderia imaginar que compararia olhos com chocolate, mas era assim que ela se apresentava para mim. Um meio termo, nem tão doce nem tão amarga, uma prova de que eu nunca a teria por inteiro. Stefan tinha seus lábios, eu tinha as _pontas de seus dedos_. Eu me perguntava quem era o mais privilegiado.

Até aquele dia: **eu matei**. Fui dominado pelo meu ódio e ela não estava lá para me acalmar. Eu matei e bebi do sangue com vontade, deixei meu corpo ser consumido com aquela sensação brilhante que o sangue proporcionava, e me senti forte; inteiro. E então ergui os olhos para a lua. Ah, maldição! A _nossa_ lua. Aquela que eu sempre via quando sentava ao parapeito da janela e apenas observava, imaginando como seria se eu tivesse Elena apenas para mim. Se fosse eu a contar os batimentos de seu coração, se fosse eu que receberia seus lábios e acalmaria seus demônios. Eu imaginava e sorria, e aquela era _nossa_ lua, porque ela também a admirava. Era uma das poucas coisas que ela mostrava que tínhamos em comum, a paixão pela bela esfera redonda brilhante. E então ela me surpreendeu e me jogou de joelhos no sangue que eu tinha desperdiçado. Eu cai e chorei, porque eu queria ser p**erfeit**o mesmo que ela nunca mais tocasse as _pontas dos dedos_ em meu rosto, porque eu queria ser humano e ganhar seu respeito. Eu me perdi, e fui atrás de quem podia me curar.

Entrei pela janela sem pedir permissão, como sempre fazia, mas desta vez meus olhos e minha camisa estavam _vermelhos_. Ela quis gritar mas eu a calei, chorando e pedindo que ela me ajudasse, porque eu nunca mais queria ser remodelado pelas pontas de seus dedos como outra pessoa; eu queria que ela me aceitasse como eu era, e ela entendeu. Eu me afastei e me repudiei, rasguei minha camisa manchada de vermelho e quis rasgar meu coração. E ela me envolveu, mais rápido do que minhas mãos, e me abraçou antes que eu pudesse arrancar minha dor de outra maneira. Seus dedos massagearam os meus e ela conseguiu desfazer os punhos que eu tinha formado, apoiando seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço. A calma se instalou em mim e quando minha respiração se controlou, ela ergueu os olhos e tocou meu rosto com as _pontas dos dedos_. Contive seu toque.

- Não faça isso. – Era um pedido.

- O quê? –

- Me tocar com as pontas dos dedos. –

- Porque não? – Ela não parou, desenhando meus contornos dos olhos e descendo para as maçãs do rosto.

- Você está tentando apagar meus pecados e me curar. **Não faça isso**. – Fechei os olhos. Minhas palavras doíam, mas as _pontas dos dedos_ de Elena eram ásperas e feriam ainda mais minha pele. Eu queria que ela parasse, mas não tinha forças para tirar suas mãos.

- Não há nada para curar, Damon. – _Mentira_.

- Você quer me deixar igual a ele. Perfeito. – Outra pontada. Meu lábio inferior tremeu, quase de propósito para que ela o acalmasse. Seu toque queimou.

- Eu não quero mudá-lo. Gosto de você assim. – Meus olhos se abriram e encontraram os dela, castanhos e **vivos**, não mais amargos, e um sorriso. A ponta do dedo dela desenhou meu maxilar e sua mão tocou minha bochecha em forma de concha.

- Então porque você desenha meu rosto se não quer remodelá-lo? – Estúpida era minha pergunta, mas ela parou um instante para pensar. A lua iluminava meu rosto e deixava o de Elena nas sombras, mas seus olhos ainda eram bem visíveis.

- Estou tentando ler os seus contornos. Você é muito difícil de definir, Damon. – Outro sorriso. Eu não tinha resposta para aquilo, mas não precisava. Elena não roçava as pontas de seus dedos no meu rosto porque tentava me mudar; era a maneira (mesmo assim cruel) dela apontar minhas diferenças e tentar definir o que eu era. Bom, mau? _Complicado._

Ergui minhas mãos e desta vez ela não se afastou. As _pontas dos meus dedo_s tocaram os dela e seus olhos se fecharam com meu toque.

Eu não disse mais nada porque não foram as pontas dos dedos de Elena que roçaram meus lábios naquela noite; foram os lábios dela. Eu a tinha por inteiro.

**Na ponta dos seus dedos eu era bom, mau, complicado**.

**Na ponta dos _meus_ dedos, ela era tudo.**

* * *

****Blá.


End file.
